Al fin de vuelta
by Laidy Arianna
Summary: NaruSasu. Mi particular version del encuentro de ambos...


>>naruto no me pertenece. por si no queda claro.

un NaruSasu salido directamente de mi perversa y retorcida mente.

* * *

Al fin de vuelta

_ Antiguamente la gente creía que cuando alguien nace su alma no esta completa y que a veces, solo a veces con el paso de sucesivas reencarnaciones encontraba la parte prefecta que encajaba en ese vacío que atesora. Solo dos almas completamente opuestas están destinadas a unirse, pero únicamente podrán conseguirlo si ambos a sí lo deseaban._

_Con el paso del tiempo esta creencia se fue disipando hasta quedar reducida a un simple cuento, una leyenda que los más ancianos solo recuerdan y que cuentan a sus nietos en las más oscuras noches de invierno._

_Pero… yo se que es cierta, porque yo, al fin y al cabo encontré la mitad perdida de mi alma en un mundo donde ya no hay lugar para los sueños y las esperanzas. > _

Nací en el crepúsculo de la batalla la más cruel que se recuerda y mi destino quedo sellado a las pocas horas de mi alumbramiento. La misma noche que perdí a mis padres y me fue confiada la más dura de las tareas libre mi primera batalla.

Prisionero y carcelero de un poder que no deseaba, que no entendía y en cambio muchos deseaban dominar hasta la locura más insana.

Y es ahora, cuando mas cerca te siento que me doy cuenta de que me estado dirigiendo a ti inevitablemente como tu te has ido apartando de mi camino. Unas veces demasiado cerca, otras solo sentido en el ligero rumor de la brisa. Siempre movido por un incesante anhelo por encontrarte. No era el deseo de ser aceptado por todos lo que me hacía mejorar sino la idea inconsciente de que tú me aceptes al fin, ser digno de ti como tú lo eres de mí.

He mejorado, lo se, porque aun sigo vivo y conservo todas las partes de mi cuerpo. Te sorprenderías si supieras que soy tan temido por mis enemigos como lo es el solo hecho de pronunciar tu nombre entre mis compañeros. Nadie lo dice pero lo veo en sus ojos huidizos y temerosos. No importa el color de las pupilas de quien me mire, todos tienen en común el mismo aspecto asustado. Solo ven en mi, egoístas, la única persona lo suficientemente perturbada como para querer enfrentarse a ti.

Es en noches como esta cubierto con mí mascara bajo la fría e incesante lluvia que recuerdo los momentos que compartimos. Ahora solo, con la única compañía de mi espada lubricada con la sangre de los que he matado es cuando deseo acabar con la tortura de mi alma y dar paz al fin a mi espíritu cansado y a mi corazón corrompido.

Camino entre cadáveres mutilados, algunos no son muy diferentes de lo que soy yo con la única diferencia de que yo todavía camino en este mundo de tinieblas donde el sol ya no luce. Apenas queda algo del chico que una vez fui y que ha ido muriendo con cada vida que he arrebatado, con cada batalla que he librado solo por ti, solo para ser parte de ti.

-Uzumaki… Naruto.

Una voz oscura detrás de mí me hace darme la vuelta con lentitud. Puedo distinguir una imponente figura recortada en la oscuridad de la madrugada. Al principio no te reconocí, a pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos que tu voz no es ya la misma está carente de sentimiento, es fría y monótona aunque aun conserva la arrogancia de siempre.

Sonrió bajo mi impoluta mascara solo decorada con tres bigotes. Al final nos hemos encontrado, al final has decidido venir a mi llamada y terminar lo que un día dejamos a medias. Ya no quedan espacios para que te escondas y a mi no me quedan lugares donde buscarte.

-Sasuke…- respondo a modo de saludo. Como siempre solo hablamos con las palabras justas dando a entender frases incompletas. Siempre ha sido a sí. Más cómodo para ti, más sencillo para mí.

Miras inmutable mi aspecto con tu larga espada apoyada en tu hombro, me analizas despacio recorriendo mi figura con esos ojos que tanto pavor causan pero que en mi no tienen el mayor efecto. Inconscientemente me comparo contigo, incluso en nuestro aspecto nos diferenciamos pero puede ser eso mismo sea lo que nos acerque. Ya no soy aquel muchacho del que todo el mundo se reía, ahora al fin he completado mi destino dando por completada mi meta. Mis deseos se han cumplido uno a uno con el paso de los años. Este es el ultimo el mas deseado, el anhelo mas antiguo de todos. Llevarte a casa.

-veo que no has cambiado…-hablo mientras retiro mi mascara para después encararte decididamente mirándote firmemente a los ojos.

Pronto volveremos al abismo del que proceden nuestras almas después de tanto tiempo separadas. Serio no puedo evitar en cambio mi nerviosismo ante tan próximo final que se avecina.

-en cambio…, puedo notar que tu si, aunque no creo que sea suficiente…- respondes arrogante mientras avanzas unos cuantos pasos hacia mí amenazante. Tus pasos resuenan seguros bajo la arena mojada.

-te he estado buscando…- digo mientras agarro mas firmemente mi arma poniéndome en guardia.

-lo se…, te he sentido durante mucho tiempo - respondes tranquilamente con la mirada puesta en el horizonte.

-me has estado evitando…-reprocho molesto y puedo ver media sonrisa arrogante dibujada en tus labios solo un segundo por reclamártelo.

-aun no quería regresar a casa…-respondes y se a que te refieres. Solo hay dos caminos para los traidores: la cárcel a perpetuidad o la muerte. Se que no elegirás la primera opción. Nadie lo hace, la muerte es mejor que vivir encerrado entre las claustrofóbicas paredes de una celda.

El silencio nos envuelve espeso cortado por el monótono ruido de explosiones cercanas que se suceden a lo lejos. La villa del sonido esta sucumbiendo al poder de la unión del resto de la villas. La batalla está ganada y con ello dará fin a años de luchas. Después vendrán días mejores. Calidos y reconfortantes como las que disfrutábamos de niños. Días que parecen lejanos, casi olvidados en mi memoria.

El denso olor a sangre y miedo aun flotan en el aire que nos rodea en este campo abierto convertido en la tumba de gran cantidad de hombres valientes donde dará comienzo nuestro último encuentro. La ultima prueba ajena al resto de las luchas que se libran cercanas a la nuestra.

Nuestras armas brillan con intensidad, amenazantes bajo el influjo de la luna de sangre que se alza especialmente majestuosa esta noche, preparadas para dar el primer golpe sin embargo ninguno da comienzo a esta locura.

Tranquilo esperas en guardia a que sea yo el que de comienzo nuestro encuentro. Es parte de tu atractivo ser exasperántemente calmado. Ni siquiera te inmutas cuando me ves avanzar decidido hacia ti. Dando el primer golpe que esquivas con relativa facilidad. Me estas midiendo y dejas descargar toda mi frustración en una serie de estocadas sin sentido. Imperturbable tus ojos fijos en mi rostro tenso antes de repelerme por última vez.

-chidori nagashi…-invocas sin emoción cuando nuestras espadas chocan- Naruto sigues siendo un idiota, atacar de frente es muy propio de ti.-hablas fríamente mientras mi cuerpo acaba unos metros atrás repelido por una corriente ecléctica que siento recorrer por mi cuerpo entumeciendo. Mis músculos pierden la capacidad de moverse y durante un segundo dudo.

Te acercas con parsimonia a mí, tendido en el suelo aun dolorido por la caída.

Alzas tu espada y puedo sentirla punzando en mi garganta. Tus ojos clavados sin compasión en los míos. Hipnóticos, terroríficos, había olvidado increíblemente atrayentes que son, no puedo apartar la mirada de ellos. Mi respiración aun agitada retumba en mis oídos por el esfuerzo y se confunde con un incontenible deseo oculto por mucho tiempo silenciado.

Un gemido involuntario sale traidor de mi garganta cuando acercas un poco más el filo a mi cuello. Aun puedo sentir la corriente eléctrica que te recorre a través de la espada traspasándome. De mi cuello brota un pequeño hilo de sangre que se escurre por la larga hoja de tu espada. Un pequeño rasguño sin importancia que se cierra con facilidad poco después de ser causado.

Solo tu voz trémula retumba en mis oídos embotados-…dime Naruto¿aun te sientes atado a mí de la misma manera?-tu pregunta esta fuera de lugar, es maliciosa planteada para burlarte cruelmente de mí. Sabes de sobra la respuesta.

Separas al fin la kusanagi de mi cuello y te agachas para tomar violentamente mi rostro con tu mano y arrastrarme al abismo contigo. Es algo que no esperaba no ahora, no aquí. Desprevenido, la rudeza de tu gesto me impresiona cuando noto tus labios ávidos apoderarse de los míos sin compasión. Rudo y violento como tus actos. Tu lengua busca la mía desesperada en el interior de mi boca. Apenas me muevo, solo mi lengua reacciona traicionera guiada por el puro instinto de sentirte ávido de deseo. Responde a tus embistes con la misma rabia contenida mientras mis manos se cierran sobre la tierra mojada.

Años de soledad se disipan en mi mente solo por un momento a tu lado. Solo reacciono cuando das por finalizado tu beso mordiéndote el labio con fuerza puedo saborear tu sangre en mi boca y regodearme en la expresión de asombro de tu cara. Mientras palpas atónito la pequeña herida me levanto despacio con mi espada en la mano y mis ojos fijos furiosos por la falta. Por primera vez soy yo el que se siente por encima de ti cuando tu mirada asombrada busca en la mía una respuesta a mi acción.

-Dime Sasuke, que se siente cuando eres tú el que no ha conseguido romper los lazos que te unen a mi…- solo un gruñido surge a modo de respuesta con el ceño fruncido y media sonrisa dibujada en tu rostro por la ironía de mis palabras.

-eso es algo que estoy dispuesto a remediar ahora mismo…-respondes. Segundos después me atacas sin compasión. Apenas reacciono defendiéndome torpemente hasta que alcanzo tu ritmo. Mis técnicas se suceden así como las tuyas. Nuestro campo de batalla se reduce cada vez mas, rodeados del fuego que parece brotar del mismo infierno.

Enzarzados en una lucha sin sentido, nos a tacamos y defendemos mutuamente. Subiendo cada vez el nivel en cada golpe cada cual mas certero que el anterior con mas fuerza si cabe. Al final tu forma monstruosa aparece y el chaka del maldito demonio me envuelve desatando la ira que contiene.

No es suficiente, nunca lo es. Rendido al cansancio de mi propia mente detengo mi ataque, no será así. No será el despreciable monstruo que dormita en mi interior el que haga el trabajo por mí, controlarlo una vez que sale es difícil, duele, es un tormento escuchar los rugidos que me dedica cuando lo freno.

Bajo la guardia por el esfuerzo y espero el final, me rindo. Yo el "gran" Naruto me doy por vencido. Cierro los ojos y espero lo inevitable. Ya no se que mas hacer, relajo mi cuerpo y percibo el sonido del aire cortado en dos de una estocada limpia que nunca llega. Al abrirlos veo indecisión en los tuyos. Tu expresión se envuelve en la duda y la perplejidad de quien despierta de una pesadilla. La katana tiembla indecisa a punto de asestar el último golpe igual que el que propinaría un verdugo a un condenado a muerte. Te separas y veo algo que no creí que residía en ti. Miedo.

Mi respiración es tranquila, de quien ha aceptado su fatal destino y solo espera lo inevitable. Cargas otra vez, parándote una y otra vez a escasos centímetro de mí. Cada golpe que no llega te agita más, te asusta aún más.

-defiéndete…-susurras como si te faltara el aire en el cuerpo. Como si fueras tu el que se rinde. Yo no respondo. Solo te miro clavando mis ojos como la más terrible de las armas. Estoy cansado de seguir. Quizá sea este el camino, parar para avanzar.

-Defiéndete ¡Maldita Sea! …- repites ahora gritando furioso ante mi pasividad. Una de mis manos sujeta la hoja con fuerza apartándola de mi cuello en un movimiento brusco y colocándola en mí pecho mientras que subo la mía hacia tu cuerpo, a la izquierda justo a la altura de tu corazón. Todo se ha vuelto irreal y absurdo.

-termina…-apremio.-…una vez me dijiste que me dejaste vivir por un capricho tuyo, ahora es capricho mío morir por tu mano - Respondo firme con el ceño fruncido y la rabia mezclada con el odio que siento en este momento. Dudas, tus ojos dejan de mirarme y se fijan en un punto detrás de mí. El sello retrocede y desactivas el sharingan casi al mismo tiempo.

-estas loco…-respondes serio cuando vuelves a mirarme. Te estoy pidiendo que me lleves contigo. Morir juntos es lo que deseo, es lo que te pido.

No respondo solo acorto la distancia un poco mas. La punta justo donde yo quiero guiada por mi propia mano ensangrentada al aferrarme a la hoja y mis ojos clavados en los tuyos retándote a que lo hagas. A que decidas.

No decimos nada mas, no hace falta siempre fue mas fácil para ti y mas cómodo para mi.

No hay miedo, ni duda ni dolor solo determinación cuando tu espada atraviesa mi pecho. No hay rencor, solo aceptación cuando la mía alcanza tu corazón. Creo que al fin lo has comprendido que nunca estuvimos separados. La vida del uno siempre estuvo caprichosa en las manos del otro.

Caigo y te arrastro conmigo al frío suelo pero yo no lo siento. La inercia de nuestros cuerpos me separa de ti dejándome a pocos metros pero en cambio suficientes para no poder ser salvados en la agonía de la muerte. Que irónico, tan cerca y tan lejos. No puedo evitar que salga una lágrima furtiva de mis ojos y el balbuceo apagado de tu nombre saliendo de mis labios con la esperanza de que me oigas. Mis ojos se apagan lentamente pero aun puedo ver tu figura tendida a mi lado yaciendo junto a mi cuerpo. Apenas puedo enfocar tu rostro y desear estar solo un poco mas cerca, lo suficiente para tocarte con la punta de mis dedos.

El silencio es aterrador a mí alrededor pero tengo menos miedo cuando noto tu fría mano enredarse en la mía. Mi último aliento se escapa en forma de un suspiro de alivio porque sé que allí donde vayamos al fin estaremos en casa…

_ Soñamos con el cambio desde que nacemos, es de aquí donde reside la voluntad de fuego para hacer realidad nuestros deseos. Tanto luchar por un propósito concreto y al final descubrimos que todo reside en nuestro interior, en la simple experiencia de encontrar a nuestra alma gemela, de conectar y de saber en el fondo de nuestro corazón que no estamos solos. >_

* * *

Bueno otro desvarío mental de esos que me dan de vez en cuando...no voy a mentir he disfrutado haciendolo. si es cierto soy un poco cruel pero al final los he dejado juntos ¿no?. 


End file.
